


1496 Hariwaka St. at 3:00

by Golden_Jackel34



Series: Stone cold [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, quiet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Jackel34/pseuds/Golden_Jackel34
Summary: 1496 Hariwaka St. at 3:00, her destination, or rather their destination. The place where they could hopefully reach a conclusion.
Series: Stone cold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197023
Kudos: 3





	1496 Hariwaka St. at 3:00

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's it, This is my favorite piece of writing I have ever written (also do not read unless you have read Group chat of hope and despair chapter 6)

1496 Hariwaka St. at 3:00, her destination, or rather their destination. The place where they could hopefully reach a conclusion.

The rest of the group didn’t know this, but they have been secretly talking and understanding more than what could be hacked to reveal.

Right now, she was determined to fix the situation, and get him to talk. He on the other hand wanted none of this, and thought of this mission as pure humiliation for his cowardice. If only he had gone through with it, hadn’t been a coward and done what he was supposed to... but it was all to late now, he would meet her and what was done would be done.

1496 Hariwaka St. at 3:00, she was waiting, she watched time change from 3:00 to 3:30, 3:30 to 4:00. What if he didn’t come what if something had happened... Suddenly she could see him making a mad dash while holding an umbrella. It had rained at 2, but why would he still have his?

He looked disheveled, his regular aura of snootiness wasn’t shining, in fact he himself was bleak and tired.

He stopped in front of her panting heavily

“Ignore my lateness...I was caught up in other things.”

His glasses were slightly smudged, and he wasn’t wearing his usually neat suit. She could see how all of this had affected him now.

“So, why was I called here?” He glanced around the quiet street, his eyes filled with the same coldness, but softer than before.

“To have a much needed conversation.” After her answer he physically jumped back only a centimeter, but she noticed it.

“Is this about Naegi? Cause I will have you know that I have completely sorted myself out about that!” He raised his voice, it stung with annoyance.

“I doubt that...” Quickly, she then grabbed his arm right below his wrist. Even though he wasn’t in impressive clothing, he was still wearing a jean jacket that covered his arms to his wrist.

He immediately winced and looked like he was stifling a yell, and at that moment she knew.

“Bandages, so they are widespread.” She stepped back and he resumed his cold manner.

“I don’t know what you are talking about...” He moved his umbrella to both hands, and held it behind his back, hiding his arms.

“Hmm, so has Jill said anything to you?”

“Nothing, just that she would avenge me and bring me justice.”

She let out a chuckle, before returning to stone.

“You shouldn’t of talked to Naegi like that, I think you hurt him a little bit.” She crossed her arms to let her stone coldness extend.

“Well, I didn’t mean to, I was simply pointing out the obvious mistake.” His voice faltered in a way that she had never heard it before, it faltered in embarrassment. She laughed quietly in her head as he stood there dazed, looking at her.

A few more moments of silence passed as she knew she had to get to her point.

“Look, we have opposing interest and I am willing to step down if you are willing to try.” She could feel the smallest puddle of hurt start to collect inside her, but he did not know for the most part.

“I-I...try what?” He was suddenly snapped out o his dazed look, but thrown into confusion.

“Just to try, to stop this, and to move on.”

He gave the smallest gasp as he stepped backward a few inches, his expression once again going cold.

“I don’t need anyone else to play hero for me, I can handle things on my own.”

There it was. The stubbornness.

She sighed as she turned around, maybe there was not a better end to this, and she was needlessly wasting their time or maybe...

“Remember Byakuya, that Naegi always tells us to have hope...”

Then she walked away, leaving Byakuya to toil with his thoughts.


End file.
